Tears
by HelperWheatley
Summary: Rated T cus' I'm paranoid.


A young boy was sitting isolated from the main crowd that had gathered up in the cafeteria. He glanced back and forth between the crowd and his tray of food, before settling back down on the tray of food. Sighing quietly, he grasped the spork. A chill went down his spine as he glanced at the sharp edges of the plastic object. Vague memories of quiet sobbing and old thoughts had risen back up to the surface. Tears had threatened to spill out of his eyes as he slowly felt his body trembling with fear and sorrow. His breath hitching, he forcefully pushed the troubled emotions back down, locking it back in the weary cage he had built so long ago. Another deep sigh as he picked away at his food with a sense of boredom. "I wish...they had a cure for miserable lives..", he mused quietly to himself. Quietly standing back up and ignoring the prying stares and glances that were given, he dumped his tray of food and walked out of the cafeteria. Adjusting to the sudden brightness of the sunlight, he continued to walk straight on towards the benches. Humming a tune he had always seeked comfort in he quietly sung.

 _(Good Intentions by Dappy)_

" _ **I've seen a lot of things that words can't explain.."**_

" _ **See we ain't any different, but we ain't just the same.."**_

" _ **They never listen when you tell em', tell em'.."**_

" _ **All they understand is venom, venom.."**_

Memories of a more happier life flashed through his eyes, where he would have interacted freely without any type of repercussion.

" _ **People only use you when you let em', let em'.."**_

" _ **Well if that's the case then I'm the one to blame.."**_

He can still feel the shock of how he discovered his _**best friend**_ had committed suicide. The chill that paralyzed him and the disbelief that clouded his mind. The sheer feeling of the inability to do anything but just _**stare**_ at the corpse, with nothing but regret and the sharp pang of sorrow. He had completely cut himself off from society, and that had drove a wedge between him and the community he was so nestled in.

" _ **Cause' there's a man overboard.."**_

" _ **And the tide's gonna drag him down.."**_

" _ **If there's a man in the clouds.."**_

" _ **Then tell where the hell is he now..?"**_

" _ **Have I thrown it all away..?"**_

The day he returned, he had realized he hadn't came to his best friend's funeral. And those _**looks of loathing**_ that were directed toward him was unbearable. He was shocked nonetheless. Then regret and shame pinned him down, as self-hatred pummeled him relentlessly, slowly driving him deeper and deeper into the grasp of depression. He needed help more than anybody, but it was too late. The tide had dragged him too far to reach the shore. He had thrown away all of his emotions and life.

" _ **Lemme know, lemme know.."**_

" _ **Tell me is that what happens just for having a good intention, -tention, ohh, ohh.."**_

" _ **Look what happened to my good intention, -tention, ohh.."**_

" _ **Why won't anybody answer my question..?"**_

He tried to seek help and help others, but he had instantly been turned away. He sought solace in this very song that seemed to dictate how he lived his life as of now. Nobody answered his pleads for help and forgiveness.

" _ **Why is the silence so loud..?"**_

" _ **Have I thrown it all away..?"**_

" _ **I don't know, I don't know.."**_

He was genuinely lost. He was drifting inside silence, and the only thing he could hear _**was silence**_. He couldn't even contemplate if everything had really left him or if he was still human. If he still had _**emotions**_ or _**hope that everything would get better.**_

" _ **Hear me up..before you label me the**_ _ **bad one**_ _ **.."**_

He had reached the end of his walk, and he cut off the tune from there. Tears had spilled out of his eyes, as he quietly sobbed. He fell to his knees, and screamed, pulling at his hair as he screamed out the vented _**frustration**_ and _**pain**_ and the _**sorrow**_. In the end, he had laughed in such a broken manner, as he let what were his tears fall down.


End file.
